


Love Me Well [Chinese Translation] 已授权翻译

by trosa



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Kissing, Lost Love, Love, M/M, Past Lives, Prompt Fill, Reunions, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley, Soulmates, Yearning, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trosa/pseuds/trosa
Summary: “我先爱上你的；记住这点。不论发生什么：是我先爱上你的。”在他能够做出回应以前，Buck感觉自己的灵魂被抽离了。在他周围，世界崩溃。但不是透过火焰，而是无尽的黑暗。即使他被拖着，向着未知的更远处，他从未放开那个人——他的搭档——直到世界几乎不复存在。在无垠的黑暗中，Buck听见最后的一声祷告。“请找到我。”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Love Me Well [Chinese Translation] 已授权翻译

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Me Well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845919) by [madamewriterofwrongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamewriterofwrongs/pseuds/madamewriterofwrongs). 



-

“不！”在另一个男人把自己蜷在对面那堵墙边时，Buck跳了起来，成功躲开了又一个正在逃跑的民众，“我们来不及了。”

在他周围，火焰越升越高，吞没了他身后的窗户。Buck跑到搭档身边，用自己的身体作为屏障隔绝不断掉落的碎石残渣。至少，他的搭档在这里。这感觉很对，这个男人就在他身边，棕色头发，带着惊慌注视着他的蜜棕色双眸；他们是搭档。

他人生的细节似乎变得模糊起来。每当他试图抓住一个事实或者记忆时，都会有火焰燃起或者石头坠落，于是他唯一的焦点只剩下了在下一次危险突袭中幸存下来。这感觉也很对：和他的搭档一起躲避危险。不论他是谁——不论他们是谁——这就是他的命中注定。

在身旁建筑物的熊熊火焰之外，他看不到太多东西。烟雾升入夜空之中，似乎来自四面八方。整个城市一片火海，而他们则置身火海中央，时时刻刻竭尽全力想要拯救自己。

他为什么会在这里？一切都如此熟悉，但他却无法用言语去形容。即便他们在试图走出小巷，远离身后随之而来的火焰，他的本能却是转过身去，同火焰对抗，但他无法名状这种感受。唯一能让他专注的就是那个有着迷人双眼的男人，他可以就这么盯着直到永远（而他有一种感觉自己就是这么做的）。他们并肩奔跑，躲过尖叫着的民众和坍塌的建筑物，而路途的空气里充斥着灰烬。

这就是他搭档说的，他们来不及了的意思。整个城市都在燃烧，然而无处可逃。他们到不了这种灾难的边界。他们会死在这里。一起。不知怎么，这想法并没有令他感到困扰。

另一座建筑坍塌了，石头、尘土和木板砸在街道上。另一个男人将他抓到街角，他们安全地藏在暂时未被波及的一排小房子里。有那么一刻，一切都安静下来，火光在他脑海里是闪动着的琥珀色。尖叫声和火焰爆燃的声响仿佛一出和谐的交响乐章。在理智渐渐恢复后，他后背上的炽热丝毫比不上他心底的寒冷。是时候走了。

那双带着永恒之眸的男人伸出双手来，捧住了他的侧脸，用手掌坚定地托住了他的下颌，就好像这是什么不屈的宝藏。他们交织在一起的呼吸越来越急促，抗拒着不可避免的命运。

“我会非常想念你的，”他喘着气说。Buck张开嘴巴想要去发问，却被一个吻所占领，就仿佛一个苦乐参半的承诺——不论如何，这是一个誓约。当男人试图轻轻分开两人时，Buck坚定地将他拉了回来，甚至不需要喘息的余地，一个吻，接着另一个吻。如果这将是他们的最后一个吻，这会是在他在往生后献给众神的一吻，以此证明他这一生至少做对了一件事情。即便那时候他什么都不再记得。

他们终于分开，Buck紧抓着捧着他脸颊的手，一直抓着，就好像抓着生命。

那个他发誓在死后也会认出的男人，最后一次注视着他，多么痛苦的一刻。

“我先爱上你的；记住这点。不论发生什么：是我先爱上你的。”

在他能够做出回应以前，Buck感觉自己的灵魂被抽离了。在他周围，世界崩溃。但不是透过火焰，而是无尽的黑暗。即使他被拖着，向着未知的更远处，他从未放开那个人——他的搭档——直到世界几乎不复存在。

在无垠的黑暗中，Buck听见最后的一声祷告。

“请找到我。”

-

Buck猛地惊醒，脸上满是汗水，浸透了他的亚麻薄衫。他憎恨那个梦。大约每个月都会来到他的睡眠里，而且故事总是一样的。同身旁一个棕色眼睛的男人一起跑着躲过危险，亲吻直到他被从那个世界抽离，回到现实里。

一个在几小时后即将驶入港口，准备去探索新世界的现实。他希望可以找到一个家。也许这个小镇会填补他心上的空缺——其他地方没能做到这一点，但也许这个西班牙殖民地会有所不同。他花了很多时间旅行，许多时间奔波；也许终于该安定下来了。

下船时空气里弥漫着海盐、鱼和某些肮脏东西（比如死亡）的气息。与他以前探索过的其他土地没什么不同。一切都看起来一模一样；

Evan Buckley，曾经Buckley庄园的一员，如今的有着强壮双臂、善于讲故事的旅行者Buck。有谁不想让他成为船上的一员呢？

当他周围的世界开始化为灰烬，熟悉的哭喊声打破了曾经的平静，他重新开始的期望黯淡下去。拐角处的马厩燃起了熊熊大火， 惊慌的马群横冲直撞，踩踏着人群。Buck意识到的时候已经太晚，一只栗色的公马冲向他，就要碾碎他的双腿。

他被抛向空中，头撞在石板路上，但不是因为马蹄铁的缘故，而是被一个强壮的身影——一个男人——推开了。

他的耳边隆隆作响，头晕目眩，脑海里唯一的念头是火。

“火。”他抓住男人的肩膀。在跪倒在地前努力稳住了他们两个，“我们必须扑灭这场火。”

其他人可能会受伤；牲畜也处在危险中。他还能站住，这足够他去帮助别人了。Buck瞥了一眼那个挽救了他性命的人，拉了一下他的衣领，然后两个人冲向了燃烧的火焰。

他们到达的时候，这座建筑已经救不回来了。他们能做的只有确保周边的房屋不会被波及到。Buck指示着他的新队友去检查附近的房屋里是否有人，而他跌跌撞撞跑向了另一个方向。他们救了两个疲惫的老人还有一只差点被大火吞噬的仓库里的猫。在他们疏散了最后一栋建筑后，马厩轰然坍塌，淹没在了熊熊的地狱之火里。

在确定危险已经过去后，Buck上气不接下气地面向他不情愿的帮手。

“在压力下你应对得很好，朋友，我本可以在海上用到你的。谢谢你刚才救了我。”

他灿烂的笑容却换来了对方睁大双眼的惊恐。“什么？”他眨了眨仍有些不敢置信的眼睛。

“你还好吗？”他走到男人身旁拍了拍对方的肩膀，但在被躲开后犹豫地收回了手，“你受伤了吗？”

在他仔细端详着新同伴的外表时，一种不安的恐惧感在他的胸口蔓延开来。如此柔软，棕色的眼睛。血迹从他灰褐色的衬衫里渗了出来。

“你的肩膀。”这一次，Buck在对方试图抗拒的时候毫不在意，他把手小心翼翼放在了那圈被血液浸润的区域。

“我摔倒的时候撞到了。”那人喃喃自语，显然还未平静下来。

“当你，”Buck看向他的双眼，渐渐意识到了一切。“当你从失控的马匹那里救下我的时候。”这都是他的错。“你知道医生在哪里吗？”

他脸红的时候很可爱。Buck想，感觉自己的脸也尴尬地泛起了红晕。

“我是医生。”

Buck仰头笑了起来——尽管事后看来，是那个男人，而不是他的言语把他逗笑了（在他周围时，Buck感到很轻松）。

“那你一定知道我需要什么来包扎你的伤口。”他依旧没有放开对方的肩膀，而是笑着紧紧地握着，“我是Buck。”

在男人膝盖一软倒下去前他接住了那个人，将他抬起靠在身边。所有的医生身材都这么好吗？Buck摇了摇头，“哇，你最好在晕倒前告诉我我们要去哪儿。”

他没有指明方向，而是用一种可以说是心碎的目光看着Buck。他的眼睛睁着，充满恳切，他张开颤抖的嘴唇，却找不到声音。

“你没认出我吗？”

“我应当认识吗？”

显然，从男人无法喘息的笑声和痛苦的神情来看，这是个错误的答案。“不。”他的声音沙哑，调整着自己在Buck一侧的姿势，好稳住自己，“你只是看起来很像是一个我认识的故人。”

Buck帮助他站起来，时刻小心注意着对方。这个人身上有些什么。一些他认识的东西——他的内心在为一些新的，不可名状的前景而激动着。熟悉却又不可知。他感到自己被一种渴望淹没——想要了解对方的每一部分。

但他不能说出来，至少不是现在。所以他只是对医生笑了笑，然后问道，“所以，我们要去哪里？”

Buck躺在他的伴侣身旁，凝视着星星，仿佛它们可以实现他想要永远待在这里的愿望。实际上，这将是他们在一起的最后一晚。明天一早，他将随船队前往法国，而这个他爱得远超生命本身的男人则会回去家乡陪伴他的儿子，去悼念他的母亲。明天，他们将分开，很可能再也不会再见。

不过那是明天的事情。直到太阳从山上升起前，他们都可以并排躺着，凝望着星星。即便风寒，他们依旧将肩膀紧紧贴在一起，手挽着手，仅此而已。如果他蜷进对方的怀里，他也许永远都不想离开了。他身旁男人平稳的呼吸声足以让他一直凝视着夜空。他们不会哭泣。

“你有没有觉得，这个世界一直在摧毁我们——逼你我分离？”

Buck侧过身体，最后一次端详着对方。他有时候会这样：沉思而疏离。就好像他被从未经历过的回忆困扰着——他从未活过的人生。他会用长长的语调说话，就好像世界的重量都压在他的肩膀上。Buck永远无法弄清楚他背负的沉重负担，但他希望，他的陪伴能为对方减轻一点痛苦。虽然，说实话，他可能永远不会清楚。他会有多怀念那双满是困扰的棕色双眸。

“我觉得和你在一起时，我是最快乐的；不论这世界会给我多一点还是少一点的时间。“

Buck凝视对方时，他在男人的眼中看到了人类的历史。一个关于了解，改变，心碎与毁灭，希望与团结的故事。一个充满了爱的故事。

“时间永远都不够。”

他最大的心愿是消除随着他们爱情而来的痛苦。即使世界没有烧成一片灰烬，他们也永远不会在一起。所以，他们任由火焰将他们吞噬，用热情建造了一座堡垒，并秘密地将其扼杀，直到除了持续不断的蓝色余烬外，再不剩下什么。这是专为他们而存在的东西——因为那就是所有可能的一切。

他爱他。他在全部意义上的伴侣。在工作中，在爱情中，如果命运残酷的话，甚至在死亡中。无论他有什么愿望，他都永远不会让一个父亲丢下他的儿子。所以他会到另一个国家去，独自老死；如果这意味着他最爱的人会安然无恙，在一个他永不可能成为一员的家中。 

“我会回来的。”他错误地向世界许诺，因为这比说再见要容易。 “我们会再次见面。”

他伴侣的脸颊上流露出一丝悲伤的微笑。

“你总能找到我。”

Buck喘着粗气，那些话语令他指尖冰凉，心脏抽痛。这无关他眼里的温柔，而是事关他曾经听过这些话并誓言要服从的回忆。但是他从来没有那样做过；他怎么会记得从未发生过的事情？

他抛下疑虑，最后一次吻了那双不会再对他微笑的嘴唇。

-

Buck感觉自己精神好极了。他在闹钟响前就起床了，进行了一次富有成效的清晨骑行，并得到了体检的结果，证明他正处于生活的最佳状态——因为消防员是他做过最努力的一份工作。他或许已经同女友分手，但他从未感到如此轻松，知道未来可能有上百万种可能性在等着他。有无限的机会使他的生活变得美好。

在这个崭新的一天可能会发生任何事情。

当然了，他的朋友们试图戏弄他，毁掉他的一天。但是当他们的注意力被他身后的某个东西吸引时，他感到困惑。有什么是这么有趣的？

透过更衣室的玻璃，他看到一个穿着LAFD衬衫肌肉发达的躯体，那个人丝毫不在乎四双正在打探他的眼睛。而且，他绝对值得一探——Buck不想坦诚他被男人的腹肌所吸引。柔软的棕色头发，坚毅的下巴，明亮的棕色眼睛——他可以凝视一辈子那种。

眼睛。

Buck感到头晕目眩，他的胸口一紧，心脏剧烈地跳动着。

永恒的眼睛。

那双他已经熟知了一千年的眼睛。

和一颗为他而跳动的心。

在他身后，他听到有人问他是谁——这个突然掉进了他的生活的，帅气的男人是谁。

“Eddie？”

男人因为Buck的呼唤而抬头，在认出什么后难以置信地僵在了那里。Eddie跌跌撞撞地往后退，被身后的长凳绊倒。Buck毫不犹豫地向他跑去，时间不够他接住对方，但足够他跪倒在他身旁。他让男人缓缓伸出手来，捧住了他的侧脸，用手掌坚定地托住了他的下颌，就好像这是什么不屈的宝藏。Buck凝视着那双已经看了永恒那么久，但依旧为他发光的棕色眼睛。

“你找到了我。”Eddie轻声说着，缓缓微笑。

“你在等着。” Buck紧抓着捧着他脸颊的手，一直抓着，就好像抓着生命。当他们接吻时，一团垂死的余烬重新燃起了火焰，吞噬了他们的躯体。永不熄灭的熊熊烈火。一个如此强烈的吻，是众神一次又一次地将他们送回到彼此身边。

“Always。”


End file.
